


Facing You...I Grow Weak

by lavenderXprince



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mute My Unit | Byleth, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderXprince/pseuds/lavenderXprince
Summary: Edelgard has never forgotten Byleth. But after the battle in the Holy Tomb, she accepted that their paths had diverged. But how will Edelgard react when she encounters the professor once more?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	1. Longing

After years of careful strategizing, Edelgard had set her grand plan into motion. Shortly after she was crowned emperor of the Adrestian Empire by her weakling father, she had staged a coup on the Holy Tomb. She had revealed herself as the Flame Emperor. Not long thereafter, she had declared war against the Church of Seiros and all its allies.

Her decisions had blindsided everyone (except, of course, Hubert.) The Black Eagles had been stupefied. After all that time they’d spent together at the Academy, none of them had ever had a clue about Edelgard’s plans. She knew that Dimitri in particular had not reacted well to the revelation of her identity as the Flame Emperor, and had been spewing off about beheading her and skewering her disembodied cranium on a spike.

She truly pitied him. Ever since the Tragedy of Duscar, Dimitri had begun a gradual descent into sheer madness, and her actions had only accelerated it.

But five years had passed since then, and she had no regrets. 

…Well, perhaps she had one regret.

She had been sure that after Byleth had accompanied her to her coronation, it had cemented the relationship between them. Her coronation had not been the traditional type. She had no ball to celebrate her new title. There were no parades in her honor. Her coronation had been a discreet, private ceremony, attended only by her father, a few guards, and the professor.

Then, Byleth had lead the Black Eagles against her in the Holy Tomb. They’d defeated Edelgard’s forces and cornered her. Rhea, livid that Edelgard dared to “desecrate” the Holy Tomb, commanded that Byleth murder Edelgard, right there.

Of course, Edelgard had no intention of being murdered. At any second, she could have cast a teleportation spell and vanished from sight. But she had lingered for a moment. She had been curious about what the professor would choose to do.

Edelgard had stared into those depthless eyes, and she imagined that she had seen hesitation.

But she had been mistaken. While they locked eyes, Byleth’s hand had crept toward the sword at her side. She had been prepared to strike Edelgard down.

But before she could act, Edelgard escaped.

And that had been the last time she’d seen Byleth. Edelgard had returned to Garreg Mach on the day of the millennium festival in the hopes that Byleth had remembered their promise. She knew it was a foolish hope, but she had still been disappointed when Byleth did not appear.

“Your Majesty,” Hubert’s low, creaky voice shook her out of her daydream.

“Yes?”

“It pains me to see you wear such a sullen expression.”

Edelgard had not even been aware that she was making such a face. She relaxed her facial muscles, making her expression cool and aloof. A more fitting face for an emperor.

“What ails you, my lady?” Hubert asked.

Edelgard shook her head, “It is nothing, Hubert. Do you have news for me?”

“The eldest son of Count Gloucester has expressed his desire to become formally engaged to the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire.”

Hubert tossed a letter onto Edelgard’s desk.

“The eldest son of Count Gloucester? Lorenz?” Edelgard had no fond memories of him. He had been snobbish, boorish, and had a terrible haircut. As though he’d cut it with a dull sword. While blindfolded.

“He is the heir to the County of Gloucester,” Hubert said. “And House Gloucester has always been loyal to the Empire. He is not ideal by any stretch of the imagination, but it is worth consideration.”

Edelgard wanted to roll her eyes. Hubert was unnecessarily concerned with securing the von Hresvelg bloodline. She knew that much of it was fueled by the fear that Edelgard would pass prematurely, and the von Hresvelg bloodline would become extinct.

Edelgard had no use for a formal marriage, or an heir. She was of the firm belief that such things were outdated and old-fashioned. Such antiquated ideals had no place in her empire.

“There is only one person that I would ever make my partner,” Edelgard answered.

“Ah, yes,” Hubert murmured. “If I recall, you were quite infatuated with Professor Byleth.”

“Do not speak that name,” Edelgard growled. At the very mention of Byleth, her carefully constructed composure had crumbled. It was always like that. When it came to Byleth, she had trouble regulating her emotions.

“Forgive my impudence, Your Majesty.” Hubert gave a low bow. “Please, excuse me.”

Once Hubert sauntered out of the room, Edelgard returned to her earlier thoughts.

Byleth’s expression had always been empty. The other students described her as devoid of emotion. She never responded to Claude’s playful teasing. None of Alois’ jokes had made her crack a smile (considering how awful Alois’ jokes were, that was actually a normal response.) Even when Edelgard had proclaimed her identity as the Flame Emperor, Byleth had not even quirked an eyebrow. 

Even after five years, the details of Byleth’s face were fresh in Edelgard’s mind. Edelgard pulled out one of the drawers on her writing desk, rifling through the papers that were crammed inside until she found it.

A sketch of Byleth. Edelgard was no artist, but she fancied that the likeness was there. She had doodled it one day in class, while the professor had been lecturing them about battle formations in areas with low visibility. Usually, she did not allow her attention to wander during class, but the professor had looked especially stunning that day, and Edelgard had been captivated.

Edelgard looked at the sketch again. She had meant to turn it into a painting, but after the war began, she had never ben able to find the time.

It was only a sketch, but gazing at it set her entire body alight with desire. Her skin felt warm and feverish, and her breath hitched.

Edelgard slipped her fingers beneath the folds of her dress, and brushed them against her inner thigh. She was already beginning to soak through her smallclothes. Yet she did not touch herself. She refused to give into her desires.

But that did not stop her from daydreaming. She thought of Byleth. Of Byleth’s fingers tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Of Byleth’s lips against her neck, suckling their way down to her breasts. Byleth’s hands, spreading her legs apart. Byleth’s fingers, teasing her open…

There was a knock.

“Edelgard!” Ferdinand’s frantic voice came from the other side of the door.

Edelgard shoved the sketch back into the desk drawer and sighed.

…

Hubert had never been pleased by Her Majesty’s affections for the professor of dubious origin. If it were up to him, he would have disposed of the professor long ago. But he was painfully aware that the professor held a special place in Edelgard’s heart. A place that he could never claim for himself, no matter how hard he wished for it.

His earlier remark had not been a lie. It pained him to see Her Majesty upset. It made him ache to think that she was displeased. He wanted to relieve her of her pain and suffering. Of the longing that had seized her for the past five years.

And it seemed that the only way to do that was to track down the professor.


	2. Reunion

“…which can be achieved through the cooperation of the Vestra Sorcery Engineers. And that concludes my report.” Hubert bowed.

“…I see,” Edelgard said. Hubert’s report had been thorough, as always, but Edelgard couldn’t help but feel that he was withholding information from her. “Is there anything else you wish to say?”

A ghastly smile played over Hubert’s lips, “Only that I wish for your utmost happiness, Lady Edelgard.”

It was such a cryptic and out-of-place comment that she was taken aback, “Thank you, Hubert.”

Hubert slunk out of the room. They’d known each other for most of their lives. Hubert was her loyal, trusted aide. And yet, Edelgard was not sure if she had ever truly understood him.

Edelgard shook her head and focused her attention on the map spread across her desk. She had scrawled notes in the margins and had circled locations that were of interest to her. She didn’t have time to ponder the mysteries of Hubert. She had to prepare for their next battle.

“Edelgard!” Just then, Caspar burst through the door, interrupting her thoughts.

“Edelgard,” Caspar wheezed, out of breath. Wherever he had come from, he had sprinted to get here.

“Yes?” She sighed in exasperation.

“We—while were—” He rasped.

“Take a moment to collect yourself before speaking,” she said.

Caspar heaved for a few moments, then tried to continue, “We captured a prisoner!”

Edelgard turned away, “That is of no importance to me. Hubert will interrogate them.”

“Yeah, but I think you’ll want to see ‘em. It’s…it’s the professor.”

…

Edelgard inhaled shakily. Despite her best efforts to remain calm, her hands trembled. For the first time in five years, she would see Byleth. Edelgard adjusted her crown. What would Byleth think of her? Would she be impressed by all that Edelgard had accomplished? Would Byleth finally recognize Edelgard’s cause, and join the Black Eagles Strike Force?

Would she stay by her side this time?

A part of Edelgard was enraged. How dare Byleth leave her? Byleth had even been prepared to kill her. Yet Edelgard knew that she could not blame her. For the sake of her own ambitions, Edelgard was prepared to strike down anyone who stood in her path. Including Byleth.

“There were rumors about something strange in Remire Village,” Caspar explained as he escorted her down to the dungeon. “When we went to investigate, we found the professor sleeping in a pile of rubble. It took a while, but we managed to wake her up, and then we brought her back here.”

Edelgard seldom ventured to the dungeon. The rattling of chains unnerved her, and the sight of those metal bars made her nauseous. But she stifled her discomfort and followed Caspar to the holding cell.

Her heart hammered in her chest. Her legs quivered. Yet she did not display her emotion on her face. She kept her head high, and her gaze cold and unmoved.

The professor looked just as she had five years ago. The same emerald eyes, and pastel green hair. The same vacant expression. She was even wearing the same outfit, right down to those patterned leggings that Edelgard had always dreamed of tearing off.

Despite being a prisoner, the professor was not shackled. The door to the cell wasn’t even latched. She sat on a narrow cot shoved in the corner of the room, with the other Black Eagles already flocking around her. They took turns prattling on about what they had been doing in the past five years, and questioning the professor about her whereabouts.

“Hello, professor.” Edelgard thought she heard her voice tremble. She glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed, but it appeared that no one had. She continued, “Where have you been, these five years?”

Byleth shook her head and motioned in Linhardt’s direction.

“Sleeping? For five years?” Edelgard shook her head, “I wish you would not tell such an outlandish lie. But if you do not wish to tell me, I will not coax it out of you.”

“But I shall,” Hubert chuckled darkly.

Edelgard knew that Hubert’s interrogation methods were ruthless, but effective. By the end, of the interrogation, the professor would have told Hubert anything he wanted to know. If she could still speak, that is.

“That will not be necessary.” Edelgard couldn’t keep the edge out of her voice. “I wish to interrogate the professor myself. Alone.”

No one commented on Edelgard’s abrupt decision.

Hubert bowed, “In that case, please excuse us.”

Hubert ushered the other Black Eagles out of the cell, leaving the two of them by themselves.

Edelgard glared at Byleth, and Byleth returned her gaze. Edelgard thought she observed a spark of amusement in her eyes.

Edelgard moved towards Byleth. With each step, she felt less in control of herself. Less sure of herself. For the first time in her life, she didn’t know what to do.

Every single day for the past five years, she had imagined reuniting with Byleth. She had stared at that sketch, and thought of their bodies intertwining. And yet, she had never even considered what she would actually say to Byleth.

“My teacher,” she said, leaning over so that they were face-to-face.

Edelgard wanted to kiss her. She wanted to bite those soft, pink lips until they bled. She wanted to strip those inane leggings off with her teeth. She wanted to leave marks on every inch of Byleth’s skin.

Sometimes Edelgard was frightened by the intensity of her desire for Byleth. Sometimes she had violent urges. She yearned to break every limb in Byleth’s body so that Byleth could not possibly flee from her. She wanted to hide Byleth away so that no one else could ever lay eyes on her. She had thoughts of putting a collar around Byleth’s neck or confining her in a cage in her bedroom.

But most of all, she wanted Byleth to remain with her. Forever.

It was ironic. Edelgard despised chains and constraints, but she had always wanted to bind Byleth to her side. And now that Byleth had fallen back into her grasp, she never wanted to release her. 

She wanted to control Byleth. She wanted Byleth’s head to be filled with nothing but thoughts of Edelgard.

Edelgard stood upright, and extended her left leg.

“Lick it,” Edelgard demanded, flexing her foot.

Byleth turned her eyes upward. Those eyes that seemed to bore straight into Edelgard’s soul, deep down where she harbored her dark desires. Edelgard shuddered. 

No, this wasn’t right. She couldn’t do this.

Just as she was about to tell Byleth to forget about her ridiculous request, Byleth slid off of the cot and kneeled at Edelgard’s feet.

A sliver of pink flicked out from between Byleth’s lips. Byleth lowered her head, but kept her eyes on Edelgard. Byleth slid her tongue from the tip of Edelgard’s toe to the ankle of her boots, never once breaking eye contact.

Edelgard felt her face flush.

“Stop that,” she hissed, jerking her foot back as Byleth’s tongue began to travel up the leg of her boot.

This was wrong. Her teacher was degrading herself at her feet. Her stomach twisted into knots.

And yet, she could not deny the rush of pleasure she felt at watching Byleth submit to her.

She reached down and cupped the side of Byleth’s face. She rubbed her thumb along Byleth’s cheek.

“Whenever I am in your presence,” she whispered, “I lose control of myself. Whenever you look at me, I feel so vulnerable. So weak.”

She leaned closer, nuzzling the side of Byleth’s face. She pressed her lips against the edge of Byleth’s jaw.

“Why did you leave me?” The words were out of her mouth before she could think better of them.

It was the question that had always lurked at the back of Edelgard’s mind. The question that kept her up at night. The question that filled her with uncontainable fury and despair.

Byleth only shook her head. There was no reason. Or, at least, no reason that she was willing to share with Edelgard.

Edelgard’s eyes flashed. She had expected something more. An apology. An explanation. Something.

“My teacher” Edelgard whispered. “I cannot forgive you.”

Edelgard sat on the bed. She could no longer control herself. Her emotions began to mingle together. Resentment, love, anguish, hope. Her mind became a mess of dreams and desires. 

She barked, “Strip.”

For a second, Byleth gaped at her. Edelgard thought that perhaps she had pushed her too far, but she found that she didn’t care. Byleth had no clue how much Edelgard had suffered. How much Edelgard’s heart had ached when the professor had moved to raise her sword. How the professor had dominated her thoughts, even in sleep.

Byleth began by shrugging off her coat. She unclasped her collar and removed the heavy gold amulet that rest against her collarbone. Her movements were slow, and casual. As though undressing for a former student was a natural occurrence. Next, he pulled her shirt over her head, and her now-unrestrained breasts bounced against her chest. She shimmied out of her shorts, and peeled off those accursed tights. Finally, she kicked off her heeled boots.

“Come closer,” Edelgard commanded. 

It was surreal. Here was her dear teacher, standing nude before her. Byleth had such soft, smooth skin. Edelgard ran a finger down Byleth’s side, from the dip of her waist to the protrusion of her hip. She touched the insides of Byleth’s thigh, then crept her fingers up to her crotch. Byleth gave a small tremble as Edelgard rubbed her finger against her clit.

“Get on the cot.”

Byleth did as told, laying on her back.

Edelgard leaned over her, their faces only inches away from each other. Edelgard cupped Byleth’s cheek.

She spread Byleth’s legs apart and began to rub her with her free hand. Soon, her fingers were slick with fluid. She raised her fingers to her lips and gave them an experimental lick. Slightly salty.

Edelgard returned her hand to Byleth, this time slipping her finger inside. Byleth twitched, and her eyelids drooped, but her overall expression still did not change. Edelgard curled her finger, stroking against Byleth’s walls. She inserted another finger, gliding them in and out of Byleth.

She pressed the pad of her thumb against Byleth’s clit and began to work it in a slow circle.

That was it. Byleth’s brows furrowed, and she bit the inside of her mouth.

Edelgard relished each little change in Byleth’s face. She loved that she could somehow affect stoic, almost-emotionless woman. She slowed her pace and watched as Byleth gyrated her hips, desperate for her to pick back up. She alternated the direction of her strokes, flicking up and down. Left to right. She smirked when she noticed Byleth’s nails digging into the bedsheets.

Then, Byleth fell apart in her arms. She shut her eyes and threw her head back, letting out soft pants that were sweeter than any sound that Edelgard had ever known.

Edelgard sat upright, swinging her legs over the side of the cot. She spread her legs and lifted her abdomen as she pulled down her leggings. Once she got them down to her thighs, she let them slip over the bends of her knees and fall to her ankles. Her undergarments soon followed suit. She clutched the hem of her dress and hitched it up to her waist, baring her nude lower half.

Byleth needed no instruction. She slid out of Edelgard’s lap and kneeled at her feet.

Edelgard twined a strand of Byleth’s silky hair around her finger as Byleth kissed the ridge of her knee, then the inside of her thigh.

“Nnn,” Edelgard bit her lip as Byleth began to tongue her clit. She hunched forward, digging her fingers into the back of Byleth’s head.

Already, a small wet circle had begun to form on the bedsheet at the place where she sat. From the tight sensation building up in her abdomen, she knew that she was already close.

Byleth pressed her tongue inside of Edelgard, wriggling it around. She kissed Edelgard’s lower lips, and sucked on her folds.

As she did so, she glanced up and locked eyes with Edelgard.

Oh, goddess, those eyes.

That’s what did it. That’s what pushed her over the edge.

Edelgard’s breath caught in her throat, and she collapsed backward onto the bed. Her back arched and her toes curled as she came. Her mind became a mess of jagged, nonsensical thoughts—all of them about Byleth.

Edelgard lay there for a moment, basking in the afterglow.

Then, she stood, and pulled up her undergarments and leggings.

Before leaving, she crouched down beside Byleth. She wrapped her arms around her neck, and pulled her into her chest. She whispered in the professor's ear.

"You shall never leave my side again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally there was supposed to be another chapter after this, but I feel like it doesn't really fit in with the tone of the other chapters, so after I revise it, I'm going to upload it as a stand alone one-shot instead.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Thank you all for your lovely comments!
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter (NSFW, 18+)](https://twitter.com/lavenderXprince/)


End file.
